Afraid Of Fire
by Vesper Gray
Summary: Eve isn't afraid of danger- in fact, she craves it. That's why she's so willing to play Bond's game. Bond/Eve Moneypenny sexual tension abounds. Set during the Skyfall era. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Eve wasn't used to walking on thin ice.

She had trained to be an agent. Maybe she threw away the danger and excitement for health care and a retirement plan. For a job with good pay and vacations in paradise.

For hot guys that walked in and out of her office.

She wasn't afraid of fire. She lived for the thrill of the chase. The problem was, she had a feeling he did, too.

So when MI6 ordered her to go with Bond, she didn't balk at the suggestion. She smiled demurely and packed her suitcase. She liked men. Gorgeous men, charming men with manners and great foreplay techniques and perhaps a gambling or a drinking problem. Nice guys- guys like Q- were not what her fantasies were made of.

India. They stayed in a fabulous hotel, of course. With rooms on separate floors, of course. They were pretending to be a couple, of course. MI6 was never that creative with covers. She was given a perfect dark purple dress to wear. Heels to die for. Gold jewelery- all perfection. She wanted to bathe in it.

Her pulse quickened when she opened the door to find him standing there in his perfect tux. His eyes dropped down her body so slowly and deliberately she felt like she should slap him. Instead her lips curved into a tiny smile. "Do you like my dress?"

"I'd like it better if you weren't wearing it."

_Oh, please, fuck me, James_. "You won't get that lucky." She grabbed her purse. "Should we go?"

He nodded and slipped an arm around her waist. They entered into the hustle and bustle of the hotel, one of the many. Just another gorgeous rich couple. His fingers felt tense, like he was waiting at any moment to pounce. "What is the plan?"

"When we get to the lobby, keep an eye out. It's a huge party. We're looking for men in silver suits. We'll split up then. Go get a drink, look casual," he ordered easily.

"Alright."

He leaned in and kissed the side of neck, right under her ear. The heat from his mouth almost made her shiver and she bit her lipstick stained lips. "You are beautiful."

She just smiled, enjoyed it. Compliments were his thing. She could play his game and play it well. She loved every second of it. Cat and mouse. The chase.

But they were there, in the lobby. She felt his hand pull away from her, his mind already on his job. She felt a strain of annoyance.

Until he slipped something in her hand. She frowned and glanced down at her palm. A necklace. A dark purple stone hanging on a delicate string.

Perfect.

She looked up in time to see his panther like smile. His kiss to her hand was quick and snake like. His tongue flicked out and rubbed her skin.

She wanted his mouth everywhere.

He walked away and she watched him until he was out of sight, her wetness running down her leg to the Beretta strapped to her thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

No one told her dancing was part of this gig.

Sure, when she had been an agent, she had to dance with presidents and princes. Once she even had to pose as a stripper.

Couples danced around them on the huge ballroom floor. Beautiful gowns, beautiful people, beautiful music. Bond's hands slipped around her waist.

"Find out anything?" she asked as they moved.

"A few things. The main person we need is apparently named Roland Adams. He's an owner of an oil company, but in name only. His real job seems to be murdering people and having their bodies dumped."

"So we need to follow him, see where he goes next?"

"Yes. He's staying here in the hotel. Rumor is he's leaving first thing in the morning, at dawn. We'll follow him, see where he goes."

James was still talking, but all Moneypenny could think about was how good we would look out of his tux. And preferably rolling around in her bed with her.

His eyes fell on the stone on her necklace. "It looks good on you."

"How did you know I would like it?" she flirted.

"It is almost as perfect as you are."

"Oh James, you need to work on lines, honey."

He frowned. "I suppose I'm less of a words man and more of an action man."

She titled her head a little, a small smile on her lips. "Really? Perhaps I need to be shown that."

"Perhaps." His voice dipped deeper and he laced his hand in hers. "Let's go upstairs."

"No," she shook her head coyly. "You don't know me like that."

"But I want to know you like that." Those blue simmered. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

"The song hasn't even ended. We haven't finished our dance." She purred. Playing the game was too fun.

He grinned and she felt her breath a hitch. Pretty men were a dime a dozen, but pretty men with almost palpable sexual prowess were not. His hand slipped down to cup her ass and she pushed his hand away. "Now, now. We're in public. Behave yourself."

"I find it incredibly hard to behave myself around you. Perhaps you should...punish me."

"I have a few toys that I could punish you with." She leaned forward, pressing her body against his, giving his neck a tiny kiss. "But I think you would like it too much."

**Thank you for the reviews! Want more?**


	3. Chapter 3

They held hands on the way back to Eve's room. Part of the cover, after all.

He followed her inside the room and she lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Of course you want me to spend the night."

"I never said that," she laughed.

"You didn't have to," he leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away with a grin.

"Bye, James."

"Eve..."

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

But she should have known resisting was too much for James. It wasn't in his nature to give up. Her brush off only made him more hungry for her.

A little while later, she was standing in her bathroom. She turned on the shower and began taking off her jewelery. She pulled her hair up and stopped for a second, admiring the necklace he had given her.

The door opened and she whirled around, grabbing her gun off the counter.

"Don't shoot me." James grinned.

"Bond, I could have killed you." She lowered the gun. "You're interrupting my shower time, you know."

"Pity you aren't naked. I can help you with that."

He pushed her against the counter, his warm mouth on hers. She responded with her own hungry kiss, her tongue running along his teeth.

His hand ran slowly up to her side, finally cupping her breast. She felt her nipples harden under his touch. She intertwined her legs around his, pressing her hip against his growing erection.

Their kisses were urgent, hot, needy. She wanted to devour him. She wondered if every single inch of his body was as hard, as burning hot to the touch.

Her self discipline was her weakness. She wanted to prolong the torture of waiting as long as possible, to make him want her as much as she wanted him.

Somehow his hand found its way under her skintight dress and his fingertip brushed her aching nipple. She sucked in a breath and broke away from his kiss.

"My water is getting cold."

"I can make you very wet and _not_ cold."

"I'm sure you can. But not now." She opened the door. "Goodnight, James."

"What will it take for me to convince you to let me stay?" his hands ran down her backside, toying with the zipper to her dress.

"Well...I like gifts." She smiled, pulling him by his tie so that they were face to face. "And I like you..." She licked his lip. "But right now, I like showers. See you in the morning?"

"How do you know I won't come back in in the middle of the night?" he challenged. "Just sneak in here again...I could do all sort of things to you."

And she wanted them ALL. She prayed he would. "I'll take my chances. Remember, I have a loaded gun."

And she pushed him out of the bathroom with a smirk and a small spank on his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Eve woke up to roses. 12 beautiful, long stemmed, dark red roses. She smiled and lifted a delicate petal to her nose. "Beautiful," she murmured.

When she met Bond in the hallway, she twirled a rose around her finger. "I could get spoiled from you."

"You should be," he quipped, slipping an arm around her waist.

Eve knew it was time to make her move. No more games.

They stayed in a different hotel that night. She knocked on his door. He opened it and smiled at her- or as close to smiling as Bond ever got. Those blue eyes were dangerous and steely.

"I have a present for you," she tilted her head, studying him.

"What present is that?" His eyes traveled down her body.

"A kiss from me." Her lips curved into a grin. "On the cheek."

"Fuck that." He grabbed her and yanked her into the room. He pulled her against him, his heart hammering against her chest. His kiss- a very not chaste kiss on the cheek- burned her mouth with its intensity. She sucked in a breath whenever she could, her tongue finding his.

They didn't look for a bed, or a couch, or even a table. She fell back against the closed door and his hands were all over her. She wanted to touch him. She needed to touch him.

She jerked open his shirt so fast she heard buttons fly across the floor. _Oh well. He can buy another suit. _She tossed his tie to the ground and ran her hands along his bare chest. His muscles were hard and unrelenting. She expertly got his belt off, but became distracted when he pulled the top of her dress down.

Her nipples hardened when her breasts were exposed to the cool air of the room. He stopped kissing her, staring down at her half naked body. She held her breath without knowing it, her own heart skipping beats. His eyes were devouring her, sucking her all in, not missing a single inch of skin.

Her whole body sighed in relief when he finally ran his fingers over the pinkness of her nipples, making them even harder. He squeezed her aching breasts in his hands and he was kissing her again, making her dizzy. She knotted her fingers in his hair as he ran his tongue down her neck, over her breasts, sucking and licking her.

She used one hand to pull her own panties off and plunged the other hand down his pants, taking his (rather large) cock in her hands. She stroked it, hard and fast. She was even more turned on when he didn't stop his attention on her, but kept kissing her and touching her even as she gave him a hand job.

Her panties fell to the floor and he hurriedly pulled her dress up, pushing her against the door as he shoved his cock inside her. She moaned, her fingernails digging so hard into the back of his neck she was sure she would draw blood. She wrapped her legs around him, her high heels lacing around his thighs.

"You're fucking hot," he whispered against her neck as he pulled out of her and pushed himself in her again.

"So are you." And she knew they were both right. He fucked her hard and she never wanted it to stop. She knew he could hurt her if he wanted to and the thought made her even wetter. His thumb flicked her clit and she bit down on his lip. "Yes, yes."

He pressed his thumb harder against her and she knew she was gone. She felt a wave of warmth crash over her and she came, yelling out even louder than she had intended to. _Damn, the whole hotel is going to know. _

Bond groaned when he came inside her, his hand squeezing the side of her waist so hard she winced. They both slid to the ground, laying in a panting, sweaty heap.

Eve rolled onto her side, still feeling the mixture of him and her sliding down her leg. She took a long, shaky breath, the intensity of her orgasm still hitting her.

They looked at each other...and grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading and for everyone who reviewed! The reviews truly made my day. This is the last chapter but I have another Eve/Bond story I'm working on called Why Don't You Stay. Chapter 1 is currently up. Happy reading! **

Eve figured it was her turn to give Bond a gift.

A five day sex binge made her feel rather giving. They'd had sex every where: bathrooms,

She wrapped up his present in a small black box and tied a red ribbon around it. She then had it delivered to his hotel room.

Less than five minutes later, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"What's in the box?"

"Hello to you, too," she laughed. "Why don't you open it and see?"

She heard him pull her carefully applied ribbon off and pry open the box. He chuckled softly. "I'll be there in a minute. Unlock your door."

"Don't you have a job to do?" she teased.

The dial tone was her answer.

She unlocked the door and sat on the bed to wait. He strode into the room purposefully, still holding the box. "Why'd you get me handcuffs?" he asked, holding up the silver pair.

She shrugged slyly. "Don't you like them?"

"I like them a lot," he said simply. "Even though I already had a pair."

"Now how was I to know that?" she grinned as she pulled him down on the bed beside her. "But after the jewelry and the roses, I figured you deserved a gift."

He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away. "I don't know...you have been rather bad lately. Perhaps a gift wasn't something you deserved after all..."

The thing she loved most about Bond was that he could think so quick on his feet. _Especially _when it came to sex.

He pushed her onto the bed and had her wrists cuffed before she even realized it. _Well, I guess he's done this before, _she thought as she felt herself getting wet. She'd been handcuffed by partners before and there was something so exciting about it. Even more so with someone as dangerous as Bond.

His mouth crushed hers as he unbuttoned her jeans. When he slipped a finger inside her, she arched her back and hissed. When he added a second finger she deepened her kiss, sucking on his tongue.

She desperately wanted to be able to touch him, to stroke him, to feel his hardness in her hands. She tried to wiggle her hands around, but the cuffs held tight, enslaving her.

"Now, now," he said when he saw her struggling against the handcuffs. "None of that."

"You are so bad," she whispered, nipping at his throat.

"Yes, I am."

He pushed inside of her sharply and she moaned, tightening her legs around his waist. As he moved inside of her, up and down, in and out, over and over, thrust after thrust, she squeezed her legs tighter and tighter around him.

She closed her eyes and just focused on the rhythm, on the feel of his hips slamming against hers. She felt her burning need building inside of her.

She opened her eyes and saw those blue eyes staring at her, drilling into her even as he fucked her. She came with a crash of heat, squeezing her eyes shut again as she let the orgasm hit her full force. When he came, he gripped her hands so tight she was sure it would leave a bruise.

Her legs ached and her thighs burned. She sucked in a few deep breaths as they lay next to each other, her naked legs laying over his. She smiled. She was simply happy.

"Don't we have work today?" she whispered breathlessly.

"I say we just stay in. I have a lot more things I want to do to you."

Eve decided she liked playing with fire.


End file.
